Déjà vu
by ApostolicJesusgirl
Summary: Tiffany and her human friend, who suddenly comes back to visit after a five-year absence, spend the day together. Set in AC: City Folk. Not that it matters much. Warning: contents are incredibly. . .boring.


_Is that you? It's been forever! Some of your neighbors were gonna organize a search party and everything! Well, you're back now. Let me get you set up._

Tiffany hadn't seen John in five years. It was strange, really. He had gone away for weeks at a time before, but never that long. One day he was there, and another he was just gone. Poof. As if he had never even came to town. All that had remained of him after his mysterious disappearance was his house, which was slightly larger than anyone else's in town. Tiffany had been close to John. They had been best friends. He always did favors for her and never asked anything in return, though she always thanked him with furniture or clothing. At times, this would seem to frustrate him, but the majority of the time he took on her tasks with enthusiasm, even gratitude. She never understood him fully, that strange creature, but they forged a friendship despite it. It took a long time to get past his disappearing, but she had learned to cope. To move on.

So it was no small surprise when he showed up in town again.

At first, Tiffany couldn't believe it. Could she be having a dream? Was she hallucinating? She had eaten a mushroom yesterday, but to her knowledge they didn't have any adverse side effects. _How can this be? How is it possible? _He was just. . .standing there fishing as he always had, as if he had never left. She stood some distance away, observing. After catching a disappointing black bass, he turned and spotted her. She feigned surprise and walked over to him.

"J-Pop? Is that you? Where have you _been_?! I was worried sick, you jerk! I don't like it when my friends- hey, are you even listening? Why are you smiling?!"

He had the dumbest grin on his face and his eyes were far away, as if staring off at something she couldn't see.

"Um, you okay? Earth to J-Pop. He-llo-o-o-o-o!"

She waved a paw in front of his face and he seemed to snap out of it.

"It's. . .just nice to see you, Tiff. It's been awhile."

"Ya think?! You've got some nerve, mister! I mean, yeah, you don't always show up, but _five years_? Not a single letter, either! I thought you'd moved!"

He laughed.

"No. No. I'm. . .Im where I've always been. Just got a bit. . .preoccupied. I needed a break, so I came back here."

"Eh? You're not making any sense."

"Never mind that. Hey, got any favors for me?"

She paused. _What could possibly be so important that you had to go away for so long?_

"Yep! Sure do! You can start by pulling up all these weeds."

It took him longer than expected to pull them all, mostly because he took his time. She watched and helped every so often by pulling up a weed here and there. He seemed lost in thought, but happy at the same time.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm. . .you could. . .um. . .hmmm. . .I know! Go catch me an ocean fish. Any kind will do."

"You got it."

He took his time with that one as well. He caught multiple fish before finally giving one to her. She rewarded him with a dogtooth tee. He took it with gratitude, then headed to the small clothing store in town. She waited outside for him. When he came out, he was dressed in all black, right to his shoes, which she noticed were fancy dress shoes.

"Feeling like a ninja?"

He laughed, then made his way for Tom Nook's store. _You didn't answer my question. . ._

This time, she followed him inside. She watched as he sold his fish to Nook, then went up and down the isles, looking at each item on display as if it was the best thing in the world. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, where Tom's creepy relatives worked. He bought a bookshelf. A plain, brown bookshelf that wouldn't match anything in his house. She heard him mutter something along the lines of "He always liked to read." She didn't know what that meant, but she didn't pry. He thanked Timmy and Tommy, then left. She followed him to his house, which was infested with cockroaches. He didn't bother killing them, which was odd for him. He _hated _cockroaches. Instead, he looked around his room, then asked her to leave so that he could redecorate a bit. She obliged. He came back outside after a few minutes and handed her pieces of furniture.

"What's this for?"

"As a sort of reminder of me. We were best friends, after all."

He paused, seeming to think.

"Those. . .don't last forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. It's. . .something those like me have to face. You won't have to."

"You mean triangle-noses?"

He burst out laughing at this, seeming less tense.

"Is _that _what we're called? Heh. I can live with that." He stopped laughing.

"The sun is setting. It's almost time for me to go."

"Go? But, you just got back!"

"I was only here for a visit. There are things I have to help prepare for. I'm going to be very busy. That, and

. . .well, a lot changes in five years. I have things I'm responsible for these days."

". . .oh."

They were silent then. They looked out over the sea (John had chosen a spot with a great view for his house). His eyes weren't distant anymore. They seemed to be watching everything that they could, soaking up the peaceful evening like a sponge, framing all they could into a memory. They must have been standing there for awhile, for the bell chimed in the distance, echoing around them.

"I have to go now. I'm needed tomorrow."

"I'll miss you."

"Can you promise me something?"

She nodded.

"Promise that you'll still be here when I get back. I don't know when that will be, but. . .just don't move away like the others. I need something to come back to once in awhile."

"I promise, J-Pop. Anything for you."

"Thank you." He smiled, then opened the door.

"Goodbye."

With that, he was gone. She didn't follow him into his house. She knew he wouldn't be there. She didn't know how he disappeared like he did, but she didn't want to know. She would stay out here and pretend he was still inside, that she could walk in at any time she wanted and see him. She didn't know how long "once in awhile" was, but it didn't matter. He had asked her to stay. That meant that he would be coming back someday. She didn't know if it would be for a day or for a year, but however long it would be, she would enjoy every second of it.

And she would wait.

_Saving. Please do not press reset or the power button. Thank you! Come back and play again sometime._


End file.
